


Космолет

by ComOk



Series: Рассказы [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-04
Updated: 2008-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Series: Рассказы [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654039





	Космолет

Космолет был новый. То есть совсем новенький, только с конвейера. И пах он не подтекающим охладителем и горючим, а смазкой и свежим металлом. И на ощупь был не шершавым, побитым жизнью и космической пылью, а гладким, теплым.   
Ганин прижался щекой к нагретой солнцем обшивке. Погладил сверкающие металлические бока. Так нежно он не гладил даже свою жену. Впрочем, жены у Ганина не было. Уже давно.  
\- Хороший мой, - пробормотал Ганин. – Вот такой ты и будешь, когда я тебя соберу…  
Космолет ощутимо качнулся. Или качнулась земля под ногами?.. Ганин вцепился в космолет, пытаясь удержаться, но неудержимо падал, падал, падал….  
Пока не проснулся, приложившись об пол. Для полного счастья сверху шлепнулся кульман, за который он отчаянно цеплялся.  
\- Доннерветтер, - выругался он.  
Лаборантка Леночка, увлеченно листавшая глянцевый журнал, одарила конструктора презрительным взглядом и отвернулась с видом оскорбленного достоинства. Из всех иностранных слов она знала только ругательные и тщательно пресекала их употребление в своем присутствии.   
Когда-то Леночка вздыхала по Ганину и строила глазки. Но когда тот развелся с женой - не ради Леночки, ради космолета, девушка потеряла к нему всяческий интерес. Теперь она строила глазки Юре Соколову, тоже мужчине с м/ж, в/о, ч/ю. Леночка еще не знала, что Юра тоже разводится с женой - и тоже не ради нее.  
\- Что за шум, а драки нет?  
Юра, как говорится, легок на помине. Ганин ползком выбрался из-под кульмана.  
\- Заснул, - виновато сообщил он. – Представляешь? На рабочем месте.  
\- Бывает, - подбодрил его Юра. – Этот космолет кого угодно доконает.  
В одной руке Юра держал молоток, другой крепко, будто пытаясь задушить, сжимал горлышко бутылки. Бутылку Ганин предпочел не заметить, а на молоток кивнул.  
\- В мастерскую?  
\- В нее, родимую.  
\- Ну пошли. У меня тут мысль появилась…

Ганин строил космолет уже четвертый год, Юра, кажется, шестой… Ганин не знал точно – задавать столь интимный вопрос считалось дурным тоном.  
Космолет строиться не желал. Казалось бы, чего проще – технология есть, средства есть, мозговой потенциал есть, однако все время не хватало винтиков – то в мастерской, то в головах конструкторов.  
Технологию привезли на Землю дружественные марсиане. Зеленые человечки уверенно приземлились перед совершенно секретным Интернациональным Институтом Космонавтики, деловито выгрузили заколоченные ящики с технологией, помахали на прощание трехпалой лапой и, жестами пообещав скорую встречу средь звезд, скрылись в глубинах галактики.  
В разгоревшейся борьбе за технологию со значительным перевесом победил японский конструктор, в юность занимавшийся сумо, оттеснив и английского астронома с его гольфом, и американского техника-регбиста, и даже повариху тетю Дусю с национальной сковородкой.  
Однако монополизировать технологию японцам не удалось. Директор института, все еще не простивший японцам Перл-Харбор, грудью встал на защиту интересов интернациональной космонавтики. Общественное мнение встало вместе с ним, и японцы остались с носом – но без технологии.  
Вытащенная из ящиков и аккуратно разложенная по мастерской технология представляла собой набор деталей непонятного вида и назначения (Юра предпочитал употреблять емкое слово «хреновин», слыша которое Ганин неизменно поражался величию русского языка). К сожалению, инструкции к хреновинам не прилагалось – Ганин уже неоднократно неодобрительно высказывался о недопустимости подобной небрежности со стороны высокоразвитой цивилизации – а потому работа шла методом проб и ошибок, привинчиваний и отвинчиваний, молотка и какой-то матери. 

\- Ты это… выпить хочешь?  
Ганин испуганно помотал головой.   
\- Совсем ты меня не уважаешь, - обиделся Юра. – В гости не заходишь, пить отказываешься…  
Осторожная немецкая душа Ганина к неуемному русскому гостеприимству относилась с подозрением, оптимизма Юры в отношении потребляемого денатурата не разделяла, и уважение предпочитала демонстрировать в мастерской, а не за бутылкой.  
Конструктором, однако, Юра был хорошим и, убив полчаса на расшифровку фразы «а если эту хреновину нацепить на ту блямбу и присобачить к вот этой фигуле», Ганин обычно получал в свое распоряжение интересную и небанальную идею.  
Кроме того, Юра обладал ценным и редким качеством – щедростью. Его широкая душа требовала делиться всем – работой, отдыхом, идеями, выпивкой, последней рубашкой. Он никогда не обращал внимания на то, кому первому пришло в голову привинтить нужный винтик, и вопросов об авторском праве не поднимал.  
Ганин этого не понимал, но ценил.

\- Ну ты даешь! – восхитился Юра, выслушав мысль. – И как тебе такое в голову пришло?  
\- Приснилось. Как периодическая система Мейеру.  
\- Менделееву! Ты, фашистская морда, еще Маркони вспомни!  
Ганин поморщился. Юрин патриотизм проявлялся периодически – буйно и не ко времени.  
\- Фашизм имел место в Италии, - педантично поправил он. – Но даже к национал-социализму я не имею никакого отношения. Впрочем, как и Маркони. И при чем тут вообще радио? Мы говорили о космолете.  
\- Да, - Юра потянулся за молотком. – Вернемся к нашим баранам.  
Ганин слегка улыбнулся. Он уже выяснил, что Юра вовсе не имеет в виду травоядных млекопитающих.  
Дальнейшие несколько часов откручивания и приколачивания проходили под аккомпанемент трехэтажного Юриного мата и интеллигентных, но от этого не менее выразительных, ругательств Ганина.   
\- Замечательно… только вот эту деталь лучше вот в тот угол привинтить.   
\- Почему?  
\- Мне так кажется.  
\- Креститься надо… и правда так лучше.  
\- А если это сюда, а это вот так…  
\- Держи, твою мать! Разобьешь!  
\- Технология не бьется…  
\- Забавно выглядит. Только на космолет не похоже.  
\- Скорее на мясорубку-переростка.  
\- Нет, на мутировавший пылесос.  
\- Или на гибрид утюга с чайником.  
\- Ганин… а что будет, если нажать на эту кнопку?  
\- Какую кнопку? Тут не было кнопок! Не тронь! Аааа!!  
\- Ну чего ты орешь. Не взорвалось же.   
\- А как ты его с потолка снимать будешь?  
\- Ну… есть захочет – слезет. В смысле, топливо кончится…  
\- Юра! Какое топливо!   
\- Я туда бутылку уронил. От неожиданности…  
\- На спирту работает, значит…  
\- Еще бы понять, что оно делает…  
\- Будем думать. Тащи стремянку…

Марсиане в парили в небе, притворяясь заблудившейся тучкой. Пролетающие мимо птицы косились на «тучку» с недоумением, но вслух своего мнения не высказывали. Марсиане же мнением птиц не интересовались. Локаторы, телескопы и прочие средства для удаленного подслушивания и подглядывания были прикованы к Институту Космонавтики.  
\- Как он сказал? - с восхищением переспросил марсианин. - "Вот ту хрень присобачить к этой штуковине"? И как им такое в голову приходит? Знаешь, брат Оыагшх, мне иногда жаль, что у нас атрофировалась способность к творчеству...  
\- Фи, как грубо, брат Ыыграш! Мы же развитая цивилизация! Зачем нам способность к творчеству, этот рудиментарный пережиток темных времен! Еще великий Йухааныы провозгласил принцип «Изымай и властвуй».  
\- Прости, брат Оыагшх, - марсианин поглядел в телескоп и покачал головой. - Если б Великая Королева знала, из какого мусора создаются передовые технологии...  
\- Главное результат, брат. А результат не пахнет.  
\- Ты как всегда прав, брат Оыагшх… Но, кажется, у них что-то получилось. Изымать?  
\- Они еще сами не поняли, что у них получилось. Изымем, когда поймут. А пока подготовь десяток ящиков с металлоломом. У нас в планах еще три слаборазвитые планеты…


End file.
